Sasuke My Love
by Kakashi Nuttcase
Summary: A spin off of "Sakura My love".  That's right, Kakashi's dead Sasuke's back, Sakura's upset.  Drama fills the air as Sasuke tries to show his love in the hardest way possible.


The Day Sasuke Came Back

I gazed at the sun and watch the blurry image get closer. The shape was so human like and held a leaf headband in it's hand. I watched it get closer and closer and tell suddenly it's presence stood before my eyes. I looked down and closed my eyes tight and crossed my fingers in a hopeful wish. I whispered under the silence and opened my eyes. It was still there I saw the purple ribbon that embrace his hips. I knew who it was and I didn't know how to handle this moment.

"Revenge is the worst emotion I ever had"he whispered why lifting his arms around me. He pressed me close up against his skin and put his chin on my head. The heaves and soft breathes came out of his mouth like smoke. The sun slowly rested behind us and let little colors fade from the day. The chill tried to break our togetherly warmth and made our breathe a sad trail in the light. I pulled him close with my hand and sniffled in his shirt. I had waited for this moment all my life, I had waited for him to come home since genin days.

"Sasuke Uchiha, please let this be real"I said desperately between sobs of happiness. He clutched the back of my shirt and lifted his head from mine. He smiled a deep, sad and emotional grin. I let out a deep breathe, trying to calm my nerves.

"How was it since I was gone, sakura-chan?"he asked in a soft tone. I planned and wished for a emotional moment like this, a moment where I fall in love. I laughed slightly and lifted my head. I caught his eyes with my own and smiled. A watery twinkle rose to the surface of his beautiful eyes as a distressed tear made it's way down his face. I wanted to laugh, cry, scream, grin, all sort of things. I was full of excitement and joyful outbursts.

"Sakura-san, is t-that who I think it is?"asked naruto while coming back with our mission packs. Every step told me that our moment was over, every step brought a ending and a horrible separation. Naruto had at last came to a stop at our embrace. I looked down and knew what he was going to do next and that was laugh. He pulled his arms off and pushed me off. I fell backwards, it all looked so slow in my eyes, like a sad little mistake. Naruto held me up and watched the tears return in a bad tail.

"What did I say about hugging me, finally come home and a whiny sniffling child latches on to me"sasuke said while crossing his arms. I knew he wouldn't feel the same, I knew he was a good actor. Even if naruto had matured, he still wouldn't understand my situation, like kakashi-san would. Kakashi died a long time ago, by a certain ninja named kobayashi we thought sasuke had done the same, when trying to protect kakashi at the last minute. Yes that's right the man from kakashi's comma like dream, it turned out to be a jumbled vision.(_Just so you know, what she just said is from my other story called sakura my love, you might want to read that first, before I start making quotes from it_)

"Y-y-your alive"naruto said in astonishment. Sasuke looked over to the grown adult who was ready to scream like a little girl. Naruto-kun survived the mission with outstanding performance, but hinata didn't. Naruto did marry hinata-chan, but in the midst of saving her husband she went blind and stayed that way. In the end he thought we would never admit our true feelings, but he was wrong. We never lived on never knowing each others feelings, when he died I told him. It felt like I was rejected, but he didn't reject me he just could never answer again.

"What did you think, retard"he muttered. I never understood that crazy love he held, sasuke was as hard as kakashi to figure out.

"Sad, I nearly fell in love with my true loves killer"I said while standing up out of naruto's grasp. His little expressions died into a worried guilty frown.

"I never killed him, I just couldn't get there in time"he whispered while looking down to the ground. Kakashi was like a father to him, even if he tried to hide it I could see his pain. I did run over kakashi's death over and over in my head and I wonder why did I never listen to his one wish, never fall for a man name yuki. I knew how sasuke felt, but did he know how I felt, probably not. I still haven't told anyone the one major thing that happen from the dream to true life, the night we slept together. I didn't quiet know how to tell anyone if I wanted to and if I did I wouldn't because it would ruin kakashi's achievements in others eyes. I'm frightened by his face, his frigged eyes and cold gaze when their in my dreams. His sharingan, so scary yet so beautiful. His serious life, so out of place yet perfect in ever way. His emotionless sole, so empty yet so open for new things. I think all these things, until I see his face then I look away in embarrassment, in my dreams though sadly.

"Sasuke, you came at a good time. I have a big announcement"naruto said without a smirk, or any kind of tomfoolery. I stood between the two's gazes and waited for a response.

"What would that be"I said trying to break the silence. Sasuke tried to look uninterested, but he just couldn't hide anything from me. Naruto's arms swung up and he made the first childish comment in years.

"I beat you all"he took a deep breathe. "Hinata-chan is pregnant and best part with my child"he said with a huge smile. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, boy that sounded adorable a child related to both hinata and naruto. I have to face the harsh facts here I'm a little jealous of hinata-san, naruto became a full out winner.

"You knocked hinata-san up, I'm happy for you teme. I bet sakura's wishing that was her and kakashi right now"he said just to watch me cringe. I curled up a fist of fury, but realized he was right, it would be great to have a kakashi junior running around the house and kakashi by my side all the time. Lets face it, I would of died of a heart attack just by a marriage proposal from the man.

"I thought you cared more about her sasuke, the way you looked at her every time we met. Or all the beautiful way you protected her several times." Naruto brought his arms down and they moved into his pockets, just like kakashi. I looked down and cried a little. They were getting deep into our relationship and that wasn't something I wanted to talk about. I turned to look into the village from the gates and admired the newly place memorial stone on the hokage's mountain. Wished kakashi would be on that one later then on the old one earlier. The first and second men I slept with, either died or betrayed me.

"You pay to much attention in that, then you did saving your own sensei"sasuke said with a smirk. It was getting late now and the night had set in. Naruto nearly bursted out in tears by that comment.

"I'm not going to play your foolish games sasuke uchiha"naruto said with a proud stance. Kakashi would have been happy to see how much naruto had grown. The boy that stood before me was no longer a boy he was a man with a family.

"What games, you started them all"sasuke was in the mood to rile up his old friend. Naruto wasn't going to tolerate his behavior.

"If you came home to tease fellow villagers, go back to the scum hole you climbed out of"naruto said while turning around and coughing in his hand. That was a little big even for naruto, wonder why hes like this.

"Why you little brat"sasuke said with a growl. I suspected before sasuke could finish his fit, naruto would have him flipped over and pinned to the ground.

"Like I said uchiha, I'm not playing your games"naruto said calmly while walking away. I guess we all matured in some way, I learned how to cover up emotion, naruto learned how to calm his, and lastly sasuke learned how to react to emotions. If only I didn't learn what kakashi turned into. He was heartless and emotionless to others, but to me he had more emotions then any person that lived.

"I hated the way he lied to me when things clearly fine or ok." I broke into their conversation just in time. Naruto turned around and looked at me shockingly, because first of all the only one I could talking about was a fallin sensei. Second he still had a crush on me, don't ask what that has to do with anything. "But they were for my own good and that's where the line starts between kakashi and sasuke. Kakashi taught him everything he knows now today, he protected you sasuke. A emotional moment is what I thought this would be and I was correct, but not in a way I wanted it to be. I don't know how to respond to all this disrespect"I said all this very clearly, before walking away.

"Does that really matter if the old freak is dead"mocked sasuke. "He was a weak bastard, he didn't respect his village"he said with a chuckle. He had pushed the last button and now I was going to kill him. I spin-ed around gave him a smirk like my jackass yuki. If only sasuke knew how I fighted now a days, but it wasn't going to be a fight. I took the headband from my forehead and threw it to the ground.

"What gives you the right to talk about him like that, the team you joined killed him anyways. You have no right to say those things, kakashi was a good man"I screamed. I sounded a lot like the time sasuke left me. The tears returned in full and I successfully ran away.

I'll Tell You A Beautiful Meeting Next Time


End file.
